


Exploration

by genovianprince



Series: The World Was Screaming In Color [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Lance (Voltron), M/M, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: Keith and Lance kick off their vacation as Defenders of the Universe with sex.





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter starts right where the last chapter of _The War Was In Color_ leaves off. Enjoy  <3

Lance slowly woke up to soft kisses being peppered over his face and he hummed softly in delight, not bothering to open his eyes.   
  
“Hey,” he whispered, voice slightly hoarse from the brief nap, “How long was I out?”   
  
“Like, twenty doboshes. But I wanted to see your pretty eyes again, so I figured I’d try to wake you nicely,” Keith replied, smiling back, “But you’re not even opening them. Rude.”   
  
Lance snorted, opening his eyes. “Better?”   
  
“Much.” Keith kissed Lance’s nose.   
  
“I can think of a much better place for you to kiss,” Lance whispered, lifting his head slightly to meet Keith’s lips with his. God, they were soft. And warm. His arms tightened around Keith as he gently probed at Keith’s mouth with his tongue.   
  
Keith groaned softly, opening up and tangling their tongues together in a soft and sweet joining. They’d never gone further than this before, and suddenly, Keith realized they had the freedom to do so now. So he pressed harder into Lance’s body, bringing his hands up to curl in Lance’s short hair.

Lance grunted softly at the new roughness, but decided he liked it, arms tightening briefly around Keith’s torso before he buried his hands in Keith’s mullet. He tugged gently at the strands on the nape of Keith’s neck and grinned when Keith moaned into his mouth.   
  
Oh yeah, he liked this.   
  
The kiss got more heated, more desperate, and the boys clung to each other, not minding the spit covering their chins. Keith shifted slightly to slip a leg between Lance’s, causing the boy under him to startle slightly when he felt Keith’s hard length against his thigh.  _ Okay, yeah, that’s new. _ It felt oddly good, though, for Lance to know he’d caused that. That Keith  _ wanted _ him like this. Oh, yeah, and Keith’s leg was rubbing against his crotch and it felt a little weird with his packer in the way, but kinda good?   
  
It was when Keith made an exasperated noise before pulling away that Lance freaked out. Keith just… quietly laid his head back on Lance’s chest and Lance was left wondering where he went wrong.   
  
“Babe - ?” he’d begun to ask, only to be interrupted.   
  
“Promise not to laugh at me?” Keith muttered, hiding his face in Lance’s chest.   
  
“I promise,” he said swiftly.   
  
“Okay, well… I kinda… was getting upset… Because I forgot you didn’t actually have a dick and I was wondering why your dick wasn’t hard and thought I was doing something wrong but then I remembered that wasn’t your dick,” Keith said, the words tumbling out in a rush that made it hard for Lance to discern them separately, but once he did, he definitely had a hard time not laughing.   
  
“So, uh, I mean,” he stumble over his own words, shaking with his suppressed laughter, some snickers unfortunately making their way through, “That’s, uh, certainly something, Keith. I promise you weren’t doing anything wr-wrong, haha.”   
  
“You said you wouldn’t laugh,” Keith said accusingly.   
  
“I’m sorry, hahah, gosh, I’m trying not to, but? That was adorable,” he replied, more giggles escaping him, “It’s cute. And, like, honestly? Hey. That makes me feel really good. I think that’s one of the most validating things I’ve ever heard in my life.”   
  
Keith blushed. “Oh.” He took a deep breath. “You know, now that I’m not being stupid and freaking out because I wasn’t sure I was, well… arousing you as much as you were me, I should tell you again that I don’t mind you not having a ‘real’ dick. I don’t care what you have down there. It’s  _ you _ I fell in love with.”   
  
Lance beamed at him. “That’s also really sweet to hear. I love you too, Keith.” He paused, gathering his thoughts now that they weren’t clouded by the heat of the moment. “Do you… wanna… continue this elsewhere?” he asked slowly, “I don’t think our first time should be on a couch when we could be walked in on.”   
  
Keith’s face was surely on fire. Wait, shit, that was a thing  _ that could actually happen _ if he wasn’t controlling his powers enough. He patted his cheeks quickly and sighed in relief when he realized there were no literal flames on his face.    
  
“I would like that, yeah. If you’re sure you’re ready? Because I am.”    
  
Lance nodded. “Mhm. I’d really, really like to.”   
  
“Cool.”   
  
A few seconds passed.   
  
“Keith, you have to get off me so I can get up and go to one of our rooms,” Lance said dryly.   
  
“Oh, right, um, yeah,” Keith mumbled, scrambling to get off Lance and help his boyfriend up.

They walked quietly hand in hand through the halls, hearts racing the closer they got to Lance’s room as it was closer than Keith’s. Both of them were excited and nervous; for both of them, this would be their first sexual encounter of any kind.   
  
As the door hissed shut, Lance turned to Keith, swallowing nervously. “So… Are you…”   
  
“Scared? Yes. Excited? Also yes,” Keith finished, chuckling slightly.   
  
“Me too,” Lance said with relief, “I’ve never…”   
  
“Yeah, me either.”   
  
Lance breathed deeply, leaning forward to press a brief kiss to Keith’s lips. “Okay. Okay. Take it slow, right?” he mumbled, stepping back to remove his shirt. He paused as it got halfway up, just before it would have revealed his breasts. He hadn’t let anyone besides a doctor see him without a shirt  _ or _ a binder on ever since he was old enough to dress himself - except for Hunk, but they had just been roommates. It was kind of expected that they would just see each other in various states of undress.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
Lance nodded. “Yeah, I just… You know.” He sighed, pulling the shirt all the way off and shivering slightly as the cool air washed over him.   
  
Keith looked him over. “Huh. Can I… you know, touch ‘em?” he asked in a whisper, inching closer. He was curious to see what they felt like.   
  
“I mean, yeah. I’m feeling okay today,” Lance replied, “I can handle a little fondling.”   
  
Keith snorted, carefully cupping Lance’s breasts in his hands. “Whoa, soft.” He gave them a little squeeze and Lance yelped.   
  
“Hey, I thought you were gay,” Lance muttered, “Why are these so fascinating to you?”   
  
“Ah… I just wanted to see how squishy they were,” Keith muttered back, flushing a bright red, “I’ve never, you know, been inclined to touch boobs before. When I thought it was just a woman thing. But yours, well. They’re  _ yours _ . That makes them gay enough for me.”   
  
Lance snorted. “Oh my God. You’re silly,” he laughed softly, stepping closer to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist, “Thank you. Don’t get too used to them, though. One of these days I’ll be able to get the surgery.”   
  
“Lance, I’d rather you be comfortable in your skin than have squishy things. I can buy a couple of stress balls if I want that,” Keith said softly, giving Lance a brief kiss.   
  
“Okay, now you’re being sweet. I love you, you dork. Are you gonna take off your shirt though, so I can feel up your pecs?” he asked teasingly.   
  
Keith snickered and pulled back to remove his shirt. “Touch away.”   
  
Lance reached out and rubbed at Keith’s pecs, curiously pinching a nipple. A startled gasp ripped itself from Keith’s throat and Lance kept his hands moving, over Keith’s chest and the hard planes of this abdomen, all muscles.   
  
“You feel really good.”   
  
“Yeah? Glad you think so.” Keith smiled slightly, enjoying the soft attention.    
  
After a moment, he let his hands roam the top half of Lance’s body in the same way Lance was doing to him, stepping close enough that their chests were touching. Another moment and Lance started kissing Keith, nibbling at his lip. They resumed their heated kiss from earlier, but this time with more intent, hands roaming wildly, finding the spots that made each other gasp and moan in delight. Their hearts raced in their chests, thudding with excitement and arousal as they explored each other slowly and enjoyed every second of build up.  They loved each other so much… Both of them found the more they thought about it now, the more their fear and nerves sort of disappeared. Sure, some stuff could still go wrong, but at the end of it all, they’d be there for each other.   
  
That was all that mattered.    
  
The kiss slowly grew more desperate and their hands stopped roaming in favor of tugging at each other’s hair to make each other moan more.    
  
“So… Good to know we both like hair pulling,” Lance chuckled breathlessly when they broke for air.   
  
“Mm. It’s pretty nice,” Keith whispered. His erection was back with a vengeance and he shifted uncomfortably. “Should we move to the bed?”   
  
Lance hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, I wanna keep going. Just… Slowly, yeah?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Lance smiled, nipping at Keith’s lips briefly before standing back, undoing the button on his jeans and wiggling out of them, dropping his boxers a moment later. His packer fell atop the pile of clothing and he stepped out, biting his lip nervously. He listened as Keith’s zip came undone and the cloth thudded against the floor, arousal heightened further.    
  
“You look  _ perfect _ ,” Keith whispered, stepping out of his clothes and pulling Lance flush against him. “I can’t wait to be in you, honestly.”   
  
Lance flushed a bright red and he ducked his face into the crook of Keith’s neck. Nothing was preventing Keith’s hardness from pressing into his thigh and he couldn’t help but marvel at how warm it felt. “Dude.”   
  
“It’s true,” Keith said with a soft laugh rubbing Lance’s back, “I don’t care about your genitals, Lance. I want  _ you. _ ”   
  
“God, you’re cute. Unfairly cute,” Lance whispered, kissing Keith’s cheek. He pulled Keith over to the bed and sat down in the middle of it, patting the space in front of him as he crossed his legs. “Come here, I wanna touch your dick.”   
  
Keith spluttered, but sat in front of Lance and kept his legs spread, knees up. Holy shit. Lance was about to touch him. Where nobody else ever had. He swallowed a bit nervously, watching as Lance slowly crawled up between Keith’s legs. Fuck, he looked hot.

Lance found his way up Keith’s body slowly, dragging a hand over Keith’s leg. First his fuzzy calf, then over his knee, down his thigh. He slowed the closer he got to Keith’s cock, nervous, but eventually his fingers bumped against the base. Gently, he ghosted his fingers over Keith’s balls and trailed them up the shaft, listening to Keith’s soft gasps.   
  
“Sensitive, huh?” he asked in a whisper, leaning his mouth closer to Keith.   
  
“U-Uh, yeah. Hey, um. Don’t… don’t put it in your mouth,” Keith said quietly, “I, uh. Never liked the idea of putting my dick in someone’s mouth, you know?”

Lance nodded understandingly. “I’m totally fine with  _ my _ stuff going in mouths, by the way. If you’re down to put your mouth down there.”

“I’ll think about it, yeah.”   
  
Lance wrapped his fingers around Keith’s cock, pulling his face back some so Keith didn’t have to feel his breath. “Whoa. The skin here is soft. I like it,” he murmured as he slowly pumped his fist up and down like  he’d seen in porn. He thumbed over the tip, marvelling at the soft feeling and at the wetness that beaded at Keith’s tip.

Keith moaned softly, his hips jerking just a bit to thrust into Lance’s hand. “Fuck, Lance, that feels  _ really _ good,” he said throatily.   
  
Lance grinned, sitting back once he was satisfied with feeling out Keith’s cock. His size wasn’t intimidating or disappointing, which made Lance a pretty happy guy. Slowly, he let himself lay back, grateful not for the first time that Alteans had really maxed out comfort in their technology. The sheets didn’t scratch at him, nor did he feel trapped or stuck to one spot by them. The mattress under him was perfectly soft.   
  
“You can… Come and touch me, too. If you want,” Lance offered, speaking slowly from sudden embarrassment. He felt silly out of nowhere - he knew Keith had said that he didn’t mind Lance being trans, but what if Keith changed his mind now that he was seeing… well…  _ female _ parts? Keith was  _ gay _ . Shit, he felt stupid.   
  
But then he heard the sheets shift and his breath hitched in anticipation as Keith tapped his foot, fingers trailing up Lance’s shin, over his knee, up his thigh in a copy of what Lance had done a few minutes ago. He twitched slightly as Keith’s fingers got closer to his groin, brushing up against where his leg met the area.   
  
“I’m gonna touch you now,” Keith whispered and Lance jolted as he realized how close Keith’s face was to his crotch.   
  
Keith’s breath hit Lance’s most sensitive parts and he quivered, Keith’s thumb brushing over his clit. “What do you want me to call it?”   
  
“My - My dick. And, uh, cunt.  _ Definitely _ not any, uh, other words,” he murmured, cringing slightly.   
  
“Okay. Huh, it actually looks more like a dick than I thought it would,” Keith mused, stroking it gently.   
  
Lance gasped and moaned softly, squirming a bit in slight embarrassment. “Y-Yeah? O-Oh, please don’t stop doing that.”   
  
Keith rubbed it a little harder, watching with interest as it actually became erect and jutted out from Lance’s crotch -  _ whoa _ . Okay, so, HRT had treated Lance  _ well _ . He gripped it with his first two fingers and thumb, fining there was enough room to stroke it up and down about a centimeter. So he stroked it, smirking a little as Lance jerked under his touch, making cute noises that caused his own cock to ache. He blushed as he realized he was drooling a little and wiped it away with his free hand.   
  
“Hey, uh… Do you mind if I put my mouth on you?” Keith asked a little nervously.   
  
“U-Um. No. You can… you know,” Lance replied shyly, wishing he could see what was going on. Well. He could ask Chulatt. But… he  _ really _ didn’t want a mouse to be involved in all this, so he’d be content unable to see Keith’s face. This time.   
  
Keith leaned in and captured Lance’s dick in his mouth, sucking it curiously. Hm, Lance didn’t taste… bad or good, just kind of… there. A taste. Odd one, but at least he didn’t outright dislike it. He sucked harder and gripped Lance’s thighs as they tried to clamp around his head. God, Lance was definitely enjoying this; he could tell just by the way Lance twitched and groaned.   
  
“Mmmm,  _ fuck _ , Keith, holy shit,” Lance gasped as the sensations wracked his body. He’d never known it could feel so good. Sure, he knew these things felt good from the internet, but he’d never had any real idea of what it felt like.   
  
He  _ loved _ it.   
  
Lance’s hand curled into Keith’s hair tugging it gently and hearing an answering moan. Heh. Nice. Then Keith shifted and thrust his tongue inside Lance and he sucked in a shocked breath, hand tightening in Keith’s hair. That felt really good. Keith lapped at Lance’s walls, making Lance whimper with need. After a few moments, Keith went back to sucking on Lance’s dick and he began stroking himself, giving a soft moan.

But  _ oh _ , the moan vibrated Lance’s dick a little and he felt a familiar tightening in his gut. He gasped and pulled Keith off in an almost panic - he didn’t want to come without Keith.   
  
Keith licked his lips, feeling some of Lance’s juices drip down his chin as he gazed at Lance worriedly. “Hey, you okay? That kinda hurt, you know.”   
  
“Oh, I… Sorry. I just… Didn’t wanna, you know. Come yet. I want… I want you in me,” he explained, flushing a bright red, “I want us to, you know, come together?” God, he sounded lame.   
  
Keith thought he sounded sweet. He wiped the back of his hand across his chin and wiped it a bit guiltily on the sheet - they were probably going to wash these soon anyway, but still.    
  
“That’s very sweet of you,” he breathed, crawling up Lance’s body and giving him a soft kiss, “Are you - are you ready for me to go in?”   
  
“Yeah,” Lance whispered, blushing a bit. This was  _ exciting _ . And he was more nervous than a Chihuahua. “I guess one of the good things about having a cunt means less ass prep.” He spread his legs a little more, allowing Keith to settle between them. Holy cheese. He was so close to - well, virginity was an outdated concept, but this was still his first time. He was about to have his first time of sex with someone he loved. Something he’d really only ever dreamed about, as someone who wasn’t what people tended to think of when they thought about men. And yet, here he was, with Keith of all people, both of them in love with each other and Keith still continued to call Lance a man - Lance felt so gooey and giddy, even though he was pretty damn horny, too.   
  
Keith snorted, kissing Lance a little more heatedly as he reached down and guided his cock to Lance’s hole. He almost couldn’t believe this was really happening - happiness consumed him as much as lust did, just excited to be making love to Lance. His  _ boyfriend _ . Even after being together almost half an Earth year now, he still couldn’t fathom it some days. Slipping in, he gasped as the tight, wet heat enveloped his cockhead. Pleasure tingled up his spine and he moaned quietly.   
  
_ Oh God it was really happening, Keith was really inside him. _ Lance gasped softly, hiding his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. “Mm...You’re bigger than I thought… Don’t worry, though, s’okay. Feels good.” He took a few deep breaths, trying to slowly adjust to the new feeling.    
  
Keith waited patiently. He didn’t want to hurt Lance at all, and this was a big thing for both of them. Ruining it would freaking  _ suck. _   
  
God, he hoped nobody knocked on their door.   
  
A few moments later, Lance pulled away from Keith’s neck and he kissed Keith hungrily. “Okay, move. Go deeper,” he instructed.   
  
Keith followed eagerly, kissing Lance roughly back, tangling their tongues in a sweet dance as he slowly moved forward, alert for any signs of distress from Lance. When nothing happened, he continued until he was all the way in. The kiss didn’t end and he figured maybe Lance was using it to distract himself so he could stay relaxed.   
  
Lance squirmed a little, wrapping his legs around Keith’s waist. “Ahh… Keith, holy shit… This feels… Wow, heh. I’m not in any pain at all. I was kinda… scared of it, but  _ wow _ . God, I need you to  _ move _ . Like,  _ now. _ ”   
  
“Demanding,” Keith admonished playfully, nipping Lance’s lips and relishing in the squeak Lance made. He carefully moved back out until only the head was left in, then moved in again, faster than before but still at a moderate pace.   
  
Lance moaned, hands coming up to curl in Keith’s hair. “Oh,  _ fuck. _ Yes. Come on, do it again, you big jerk.”   
  
Keith snorted. “I’m making sure I’m not hurting you first,” he said dryly, finally starting to move his hips steadily. Oh yeah, that felt  _ good. _ He moaned softly, ducking his head to suck a hickey into Lance’s neck.   
  
“Ahh, oh  _ yes _ , shit - you know I’d definitely let you know if - oh! Ah, fuck! Ah, if you were hurting me. I’m a wimp,” he joked weakly, hips bucking slightly in time to Keith’s rhythm. “Pick up the pace, wouldja?”   
  
Keith didn’t object, pounding faster and clutching desperately at the sheets. Lance’s core pulsed around him, almost sucking him in with each thrust. God, it felt so good.    
  
Then Lance almost screamed and Keith startled to a stop, certain he’d hurt his lover -    
  
“Keith if you stop I swear to God I’m shaving your head,” Lance threatened quietly, “You just - ah, I guess you hit my g-spot. Because. Holy shit. That was. I think I almost exploded.”   
  
“Your wh - Oh.  _ Oh. _ Okay.” Keith shifted slightly, trying to get the angle back as he resumed thrusting. He didn’t want to bumble through this, and if he could get Lance to come, well. He’d feel pretty dang proud of himself. It took a few more tries, but when Lance gasped and his hands tightened in Keith’s hair, he knew he’d found it again.   
  
Attempting to keep to the same angle, Keith kicked up his pace a notch, moaning loudly. He was pretty certain he was close already, but he’d be damned if he came before Lance and left Lance fending for himself. He pounded harder into Lance, driving into the spot that made Lance whimper and cling to Keith harder, gasping for breath -    
  
And then Lance really  _ did _ scream. “Keeeeiiiiith!” he wailed as his orgasm slammed into him, more powerful than any one he’d given himself before. His skin tingled, muscles tensed, bones jellified, brain melted. It just felt  _ so damn good.  _ He tugged a bit harshly on Keith’s hair, dimly trying to help Keith get to the same place Lance was.   
  
Keith gasped and came just a second after Lance as his lover tightened around his cock and yanked his hair, squeezing and coaxing his orgasm from him easily.  _ Shit… _ For a moment, there was blind panic - they hadn’t used a condom - but right, they wouldn’t need to. Lance didn’t ovulate. And neither of them had done anything with anyone else, so no STD’s. Unless they got magical space STD’s from, like, some alien plant or something, but that seemed pretty unlikely.   
  
He groaned softly, hiding his face in Lance’s neck as he rode out his orgams and collapse atop his lover, unable to hold himself up anymore.   
  
Lance’s hands slowly unwound from Keith’s hair and rubbed Keith’s back as he came down from his high, relaxing. Then his legs slipped off Keith’s waist and he breathed slowly, letting his head fall back against the pillows.   
  
“That… was definitely worth waiting for,” Lance said matter-of-factly, “Can you imagine if we’d given in and the alarm had gone off in the middle of it?”   
  
Keith laughed, finally gathering the strength to pull out and flop off to Lance’s side, snuggling into him. “Yeah. Definitely. That was pretty wonderful…”   
  
Lance grinned and nuzzled Keith’s face as he shifted to hold Keith close. “Mhm. But man, am I tired. Sleep well, because I’m not moving for at least a solid two hours.”   
  
Keith snorted again. “Yeah, yeah. Me too. Night, Lance.” He closed his eyes and drifted off, feeling content. More than that, really. Satisfied. Pleased. Safe.  _ In love. _ Yeah. Life was pretty good. Tomorrow there would be new things to deal with, but for now, they could be quietly happy.


End file.
